


[Podfic] Because He Said He Loves You and You're Not Ready to Say It Back Yet

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Frottage, HP: EWE, Intergluteal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Podfic ofBecause He Said He Loves You and You're Not Ready to Say It Back Yetby gracerene.Author's Summary:"I love you," he says, like it doesn't cost him anything to say it, like cracking open his ribs and handing you his heart is as easy as breathing.You know better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Because He Said He Loves You and You're Not Ready to Say It Back Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122222) by [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene). 



> Recorded for smirkingcat as a prize for podfic_bingo for achieving a BINGO! Many thanks to gracerene for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/because_he_said_he_loves_you.mp3)

## Length:

00:09:05 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/because_he_said_he_loves_you.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/because_he_said_he_loves_you.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 5.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
